Season With Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 37 - Mereka pertama bertemu satu malam dibulan desember. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diberi kesempatan empat musim untuk memilih, dan Baekhyun memilih musim gugur selama perjalanannya di Eropa untuk menentukan keputusan. Keputusan untuk melepas segalanya- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 37**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Season With Love"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T  
Note : Cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, cerpen, cerbung, thinking out loud nya Ed Sheeran, dan beberapa artikel tentang keindahan Eropa dan musimnya**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 _Dear Snowdrop,_

 _Hampir saja aku terlambat bangun pagi ini. Aku berpacu dengan waktu mengejar bus yang beberapa detik lagi akan beranjak dari halte persinggahannya. Disini aku sekarang, duduk di kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Menikmati pemandangan indah dan menghirup udara Seoul di pagi hari dari balik jendela kaca. Aku mencium aroma kopi yang menyebar dari gelas plastik seorang kakek yang duduk di sebelah ku, aroma nyaris sama dengan kopi kesukaanmu. Bicara tentang kopi, aku jadi teringat kencan pertama kita. Ingatkah kau?_

 _Dear Snowdrop,_

 _Pemandangan cantik bunga di musim semi dan hangatnya sinar matahari membuat bulan ini terasa berbeda dari bulan- bulan sebelumnya. Kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan mengikuti semilir angin yang berhembus membelai di sela daun- daunnya. Aku yakin kau juga menyukai pemandangan ini. Kau tahu pemandangan cantik dari atas sini? Aku melihat sepasang anak kecil yang masih mengenakan baju pasien rumah sakit bermain di halaman rumah sakit. Anak perempuan itu di berinya bandana dari bunga yang ia petik di taman rumah sakit. She's like a little bride._

 _Aku kembali teringat padamu di pertemuan pertama kita. Pertemuan pertama di telepon umum yang ada di stasiun kereta. Saat itu aku sedang sibuk- sibuknya membongkar isi tas ranselku mencari sebuah koin, kau tiba- tiba muncul di belakangku, menyentuh bahuku, lalu mengulurkan telapak tanganmu yang berisi dua buah koin dengan wajah merona, entah merona karena malu-malu atau merona karena cuaca malam di bulan desember itu luar biasa dingin._

" _Kau butuh ini?" ucapmu menawarkan dua koin keberuntungan untukku. Aku sempat terdiam saat mata kita bertemu, satu detik, dua detik, barulah kemudian aku menjawab iya. Selanjutnya kau tersenyum dan memasukkan koin tersebut kedalam lubang koin pada telepon dengan segera aku menekan nomor tujuanku._

 _Kau tahu betapa leganya aku sesaat setelah menutup telepon itu? Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawa pasien ku. Kau malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan dari antah berantah malam itu khusus untuk-ku. Terlalu ajaib. Hingga dengan lutut sedikt gemetar aku memberanikan diri meminta nomor ponsel mu dengan alasan untuk bertemu membayar 'hutang koin' ku padamu. Namun, saat kau akan mengatakan tidak apa- apa tentang 'hutang koin' itu, kaki ku langsung berlari meninggalkan dirimu yang masih terdiam telepon umum._

 _Satu alasan aku berlari adalah agar tidak mendengar alasan tidak usah bertemu hanya karena kalimat tidak apa- apa darimu. Aku tahu kau dari belakang tersenyum melihat tingkah konyolku._

 _Dear Snowdrop,_

 _Kau pernah bertanya, bagaimana jika malam itu ponsel mu tidak tertinggal di rumah sehingga kau tidak pergi ke telepon umum. Dan kau tidak melihat aku yang kesibukan mengorek isi tasku mencari sebuah koin. Bagaimana jika koin itu ada di dalam tas ku? akan adakah pertemuan pertama untuk kita yang di lanjutkan dengan pertemuan kedua dan pertemuan- pertemuan selanjutnya? Bagaimanakah jika malam itu tidak turun salju, apakah aku akan tetap memberimu panggilan Snowdrop?_

 _Pernahkah kau berjika–jika, betapa segalanya terjadi seperti takdir. Takdir dimana sekarang hanya ada kata kita bukan lagi kau dan aku._

 _Betapa luar biasanya malam itu, malam yang mempertemukanku dengan harapanku, Snowdrop ku..._

 _Dear Snowdrop,_

 _Kesibukanku semakin menjadi –jadi. Meskipun sesekali berpacu dengan waktu mengejar bus. Saat tiba di stasiun kereta. Aku berhenti sejenak di tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Disana,di balik mesin telepon ku selipkan tulisan penuh cinta. Untukmu. Untuk keajaiban yang mempertemukan kita. Untuk segala hal yang membuat tidak ada kata 'kau dan aku' lagi di antara kita._

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sungguh. Kau orang pertama dan satu- satu nya membuatku selalu merasa bersemu di dalam hati dan selalu merasa musim semi. Kehangatan tanganmu lah yang mengisi kedinginan di tanganku, menghangatkan sela- sela jariku sampai ke sela hati. Selamanya hanya kamu, Snowdrop._

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Seoul, Spring, 2014**_

Hari ini aku bangun tidak terlambat tidak juga terlalu cepat. Beraktivitas seperti biasanya, tanpa mengejar bus. _Yeah_ , kali ini dua menit lebih cepat aku dari si bus. Memandang seberang jalan dimana semua orang yang sama sepertiku memulai awal minggu mereka dengan bekerja. Anak kecil yang di gendong orang tuanya. Nenek tua yang - _mungkin-_ di gandeng oleh cucunya menyeberang jalan. Bus tujuan tempat persinggahanku selanjutnya sudah di depan mata.

Aku memilih duduk di samping jendela, kembali menikmati udara pagi ini. "Bukankah dunia terlihat tampak lebih indah jika diamati dari balik jendela?" seorang lelaki tua bicara padaku.

"Ya, jelas tampak lebih indah."

Memulai langkah selanjutnya di Stasiun Seoul, surat cinta bersampul kuning gading ini ku keluarkan dari tasku. Untuk dirinya yang membuatku selalu merasa musim semi di hati. Lelaki berperawakan mungil (namun sangat manis) yang kutemui satu musim yang telah lalu di sini, di telepon umum, di stasiun Seoul.

Orang- orang mungkin tidak terlalu peduli dengan diriku yang bersemangat sekali berjalan menuju telepon umum. Menyelipkan tulisan cinta di sana. Menyelipkan surat yang ku awali dengan sapaan _Dear Snowdrop_.

 **-o0o-**

Saat itu, tiga hari setelah aku berlari ketika sudah meminta nomor ponselnya. Aku membawanya bertemu di salah satu kafe di area Apgujeong hanya lewat satu buah pesan yang ku kirim untuknya, dia membalasnya _'oke, sampai jumpa nanti'._ Dan barulah aku sadar akan kebodohanku, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih idiot dari diriku saat itu.

Aku meyakinkan diri jika aku tidak lupa dengan wajahnya, pertemuan pertama itu memang terlalu singkat. _Finally,_ aku pun melihat seseorang memakai _sweater_ rajut hijau tua berdiri di depan pintu kafe dengan pandangan mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Setelah tatapan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahku. _Ternyata dia tidak melupakan wajahku._

Kami duduk di batasi oleh meja bundar, setelah sepuluh menit berbicara dengannya, aku tahu kalau namanya adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Rambut cokelat gelapnya sedikit acak- acakan tapi tak mengurangi pesonanya, terlihat sangat seksi malah. Dua puluh menit kemudian aku tahu jika dia seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Nasional Busan.

Dua buah koin ku keluarkan dari kantongku, untuknya. Dia tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku kembalikan uangmu, terima kasih untuk malam itu."

"Kau serius bertemu hanya untuk mengembalikan ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak, aku kira begitu."

"Kau pengira yang tepat kalau begitu. Kau tahu, keajaiban apa yang terjadi malam itu ?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng tak tahu. Jelas tidak tahu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang,"

"Aku tidak...tunggu, jadi semua kata yang kau ucapkan malam itu adalah 'istilah' dalam dunia ke dokteran?" Jawab Baekhyun setelah terkoneksi dengan maksudku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dia seorang anak kecil yang mengalami pendarahan setelah dua hari sebelumnya dioperasi, malam itu saat keadaannya kritis dan aku tidak ada di sana. Ponselku tiba- tiba mati saat menerima panggilan darurat,"

"Jadi kau itu sebabnya kau berlari kencang sekali setelah meminta nomor ponsel ku?" Aku mengangguk lagi, walau perkiraan tak sepenuhnya benar. Dia sempat tercengang namun kemudian tersenyum tak percaya.

"Mungkin keajaiban ini terjadi karena aku berteman dengan seorang dokter." Ucapannya membuatku tertegun.

Teman? tak kusangka langkahku secepat ini. Teman, merupakan kata yang kupercaya untuk memulai langkah selanjutnya.

 **-o0o-**

Musik mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Kami bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu duduk di pojok restoran. Garpu dan pisau berhenti berdenting dengan piring. Sebotol _wine_ di atas meja sudah hampir tandas. Gelas-gelas tinggi kami berjajar, menunggu kembali diisi.

Surat pertama yang kuselipkan di balik telepon umum-lah yang mengantarnya kesini, kembali duduk di hadapanku. Entah perasaanku atau apa, tetapi dia semakin mempesona setelah dua minggu tak bertemu lagi dan hanya bersapa melalui ponsel saja.

Aku memulai semua dengan surat yang kutulis untuknya. Saat ia tanpa sadar bercerita betapa bahagianya jika ada orang yang munyuratinya dengan bahasa cinta. Yang terpikirkan olehku saat itu adalah bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya melalui surat. Mencoba untuk memulainya, dan suratku berhasil membawanya kesini. Inilah kencan pertama kami.

 _Cheese cake_ favoritnya perlahan habis seiring cerita kami. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pecinta kopi arabica, segala jenis kopi arabica di dunia sudah pernah di cobanya, mulai dari _Costa Rican_ _Tarrazu,_ _Guatemala_ _Huehuetenango, Ethiopian Harrar, Hawaiian Kona coffee, Mocha_ dan puluhan jenis kopi lainnya, begitu katanya.

"Kopi dapat merusak lambungmu." Ujarku.

"Aku hanya meminumnya dua kali sehari, pak dokter." Jawabnya dengan menggoyangkan alis tipisnya yang mau tak mau membuatku tertawa. Saat yang paling kusuka adalah menghapus remah kue di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Kau tahu bunga Snowdrop?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari piring kuenya menatapku. Entah mengapa aku tiba- tiba bertanya tentang ini.

"Snowdrop, Bunga harapan?"

" _Gelantus nivalis_ yang sering di sebut dengan bunga Snowdrop atau tetesan salju. Bunga yang tumbuh di bawah tumpukan salju, bunga yang mekar di titik terbeku di musim dingin. Ia bersinar sendiri saat bunga yang lain akan sulit untuk tumbuh. Seakan- akan memberi harapan. Bunga ini sangat sederhana, bentuknya kecil, dan berwarna putih."

"Hm, lalu?" Wajah penasarannya kentara sekali.

"Aku akan memberimu nama Snowdrop, bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya itu..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Harapan, kau sudah menjadi harapanku." Ucapku mantap.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , tapi aku bukan bunga."

"Tapi bagiku kau bunga paling indah di dunia ini."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia tersipu. Andai saja saat itu ada koin di dalam tasku, sudah pasti aku tidak akan ada kesempatan untukku bisa memandang lukisan indah di wajahnya seperti saat ini.

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak bagaimana waktu akan berjalan dan kejadian apa yang terjadi untuk mengisinya. Tentu saja aku tak pernah mengira bagaimana waktu membuat segalanya seperti ini, dia yang ku kenal di malam dingin bersalju di bulan desember kini menjadi bagian dari perjalan hidupku. Membuat tidak ada kata 'kau' dan 'aku' lagi, namun menjelma menjadi 'kita'.

Aku menggengam tangannya, erat dan hangat.

 **-o0o-**

Segalanya bisa saja menjadi mungkin. Kami berandai- andai itu juga bisa bukan menjadi pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin saja kami bisa bertemu saat sama- sama kehujanan dan berteduh di bawah halte, mungkin saja kami bisa bertemu saat berebutan buku di toko buku seperti di film romantis, mungkin saja kami bertemu karena dia meninggalkan syal merah hatinya di sampingku hingga membuatku mengejarnya, lalu mengobrol,lalu meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli kan? semuanya rahasia waktu. Tak terjelaskan. Tapi, bukankah itu menjadi bagian paling menarik dalam hidup? segala hal yang terahasiakan akan memiliki akhir yang keren.

Dan ini bagian kasat matanya. Dia satu-satunya hal nyata dalam dunia cinta di hidupku. Wajah manisnya akan menjadi yang pertama ku ingat saat membuka mata di pagi hari, dan wajah terakhir yang juga ku ingat jika menutup mata di malam hari.

Senyumnya akan menjadi harapanku untuk membangun harapan selanjutnya, dia lah yang nyata. Satu-satunya. Rona wajah saat pertama kali aku menciumnya tak akan ku lupakan. Karena dialah Snowdropku, bunga terindah untuk ku di jagat raya ini.

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Berlin, Autumn, 2015**_

Kau mencintai musim gugur seperti aku mencintai musim semi. Kau mencintai Namsan tower seperti aku mencintai kopi. Kau mencintai pantai seperti aku mencintai warna dedaunan yang gugur dibawah kakiku saat ini.

Kita cukup saling mengamati sekali-sekali, memberikan saran saat hanya jika dibutuhkan. Agar masing- masing dari kita belajar mengerti. Seperti aku yang mencoba mengerti betapa kau sangat mencintai alat-alat dalam dunia kedokteran seperti pisau bedah juga jarum suntik. Lalu kau bertanya, seperti inikah cara mencintai? Tidak bolehkah sekali-sekali bertingkah menyebalkan dan sedikit egois.

 **-o0o-**

Malam itu adalah kemarahan terbesar keduamu selama lebih dari satu tahun hubungan kita (kemarahan pertamamu: saat aku jatuh dari anak tangga di kampus dan membuat tulang pergelangan kakiku sendiri retak), aku mengatakan ide gila itu _-aku ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat impianku yang tak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya, mengunjunginya sendiri, tanpa Park Chanyeol-ku._

Aku mengambil keputusan yang tidak menyenangkan hatimu. Aku tahu jika bukanlah tentang aku mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu sendiri lah penyebabnya, bukan juga tentang kau yang mengkhawatirkan insiden jatuh dari tangga akan terjadi lagi nanti (siapa tahu), namun kau marah dengan keputusanku. Keputusan jika aku akan melupakan semua impian kecilku tentang kopi, tentang membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang indah di sebuah desa kecil di Swiss, tentang berlayar dengan kapal pribadi menuju Bermuda, juga tentang impian-impian kecilku yang hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, melupakannya tanpa perasaan sedih, tanpa keberatan. Aku sudah melupakannya saat kau menyematkan cincin dijari manisku, ditutup dengan kau mencium punggung tanganku dua bulan yang lalu.

Maaf, jika aku hanya memberimu waktu lima jam sebelum aku berangkat untuk memutuskan semuanya. Maaf membuatmu marah. Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal.

Dan sekarang, lebih dari dua puluh empat jam berlalu sejak aku memberimu waktu, kau datang dan 'masih' mengenakan jas dokter berlari menemuiku di bandara Incheon. Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku merasa musim semi, tak salah aku memilihmu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang,"

"Tentu saja aku harus datang...Karena aku tahu, setiap keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupmu." Kau memelukku erat, mencium keningku lebih dari lima kali.

"Sampai jumpa satu bulan lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan jatuh cinta pada pria asing. _Araseo?_ "

" _Ndeeee..._ "

"Kita diberi pilihan selama lebih dari empat musim untuk memilih, dan ini pilihanmu. Terima kasih sudah memilihku, walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melupakan impian-impian kecilmu itu."

"Ya, aku yakin pasti tidak salah pilih dokter Park."

"Tapi kau membuatku memberi keputusan kurang dari lima jam. Hampir membuatku gila dengan keputusan mendadakmu itu. Kau bahkan tak mengatakan kapan kau membeli tiket ke Berlin padaku."

"Maaf, walaupun aku memang memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak akan melewatkan Berlin, kau tahu itu!"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Pulanglah baik-baik saja dan jadilah pengantinku." Chanyeol bicara dengan nada rendah lalu mengecup bibirku.

 **-o0o-**

Pagi ini, matahari tidak absen melakukan tugasnya. Bersama sejuta insan lainnya, mereka bersama-sama bangun memulai hari. Secercah cahaya masuk merembes melalui gorden kamar hotel tempatku bernaung saat ini.

Pagi ini, aku memulai hari bersama mentari diatas kota Berlin, memulai perjalanan terakhirku di Berlin setelah delapan hari tinggal disini sebelum menuju Barcelona pukul empat sore nanti. Aku memilih sarapan di luar-lagi. Percayalah, membelah kota Berlin di pagi dengan berjalan kaki adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Langkah kakiku melambat saat melewati kawasan toko-toko yang baru bersiap-siap untuk buka. Para pegawai toko tampak sibuk. Sambil tersenyum aku menguping aktivitas mereka. Ada yang sibuk menceritakan rencana jalan-jalan akhir pekannya. Ada yang mengeluh kedapatan _Shift_ pagi. Ada juga yang menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars.

Hiruk pikuk mulai mereda ketika aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko buah. Macam-macam buah yang disusun rapi tampak efektif untuk mengundang pembeli. Apel dan jeruk mandarin tampak mendominasi _display_. Namun, pir Australia hijau dan cokelat yang disusun berdampingan lebih menarik mataku. Buah pir mengingatkan ku pada dirinya, Park Chanyeol-ku, yang berada jauh ribuan kilometer dari sini.

Suara seorang lelaki mengagetkanku, ia berbahasa Jerman yang tak aku mengerti, kedua tangannya memegang buah pir hijau. Dia pasti menawarkan buah padaku. Lelaki itu masih bicara padaku tanpaku mengerti. Aku menatapnya bingung. Beliau menghela napas. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal lalu memberikan satu kantung kertas berwarna cokelat, seolah mengerti maksudku, lelaki penjual buah itu memasukan beberapa buah pir kedalam kantung tersebut. Setelah membayar harga buah, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Mencari sebuah restoran tempatku sarapan pagi ini.

 **-o0o-**

Ku lirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 10.30 yang berarti sudah beranjak siang, tak ada email baru dari Chanyeol. Dia mungkin sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang, atau mungkin dia sedang tertidur karena kelelahan mengurusi pasien rumah sakit.

Aku membuka _galery_ foto di ponselku, memandang wajah-wajah yang pagi ini tiba-tiba kurindukan. Mataku terhenti di salah satu foto yang beberapa saat lalu kuambil secara diam-diam saat membeli buah. Itu adalah foto buah pir yang terjajar rapi dan terlihat segar.

To: chanyeolpark hotnet. co. uk

From: byunbaekhyun mail. co. uk

 _Dear,Giant_

 _Memilih buah ibaratnya membuat keputusan dalam hidup. Kadang, dapat rasa manis yang bisa langsung kita nikmati. Kadang, dapat yang masam, tapi bila kita mau berusaha sedikit, buah masam itu bisa jadi sesuatu yang enak. Keputusan-keputusan dalam hidup yang sering kali membuat kita harus berusaha lebih keras kadang susah menjalani diawalnya, membuat kita menyerah sebelum menikmati hasilnya._

 _Aku punya dua warna buah kesukaanmu, pir hijau dan pir cokelat. Kau pilih yang mana ?_

Xxx

Aku mengiriminya foto buah pir (yang kuambil diam-diam) dengan _caption_ yang cukup aneh.

 _Chanyeol-ah...aku merindukanmu._

 **-o0o-**

Kau tentu masih ingat, apa yang kau rasakan ketika aku mengatakan tentang keputusanku.

"Jika tujuanmu untuk membuatku cemburu karena kau hanya pergi sendiri, kau berhasil Baek. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya cemburu, aku terluka, aku khawatir, aku merasa bersalah, aku merasa menjadi orang yang menghambat impianmu." Ujarmu padaku malam itu.

"Tidak, aku salah paham, bukan seperti itu maksudku. _Please_ , jangan merasa bersalah. Ini keputusanku."

"Kau bahkan membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuanku."

"Tapi ini hidupku Chanyeol- _ah_..."

"Ya. Kau benar. Pergilah."

"Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa jika kau-"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu! Teruslah berlari dari situasi!" begitu ucapanmu terakhir kali sebelum pulang dari rumahku.

Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan tak menyangka jika kau benar-benar datang kebandara mengantar keberangkatanku ke Berlin pagi harinya. Tentu saja setelah aku memberikan kesempatan lima jam untukmu berpikir ulang mengenai keputusanku. Kau tak tahu betapa banyaknya kembang api yang meledak didalam dadaku saat melihat senyummu saat mata kita bertemu di bandara waktu itu.

To: chanyeolpark hotnet. co. uk

From: byunbaekhyun mail. co. uk

 _Dear Giant_

 _Dua jam lagi aku akan mendarat di Barcelona. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengirimkan satu kata pun padamu. Aku akan menikmati matahari Barcelona dan menikmati warna-warna indah kota Barcelona. Bukan dinginnya Berlin lagi :p_

Xxx

"Attention, to passenger of Air Berlin leaving to Barcelona, AB Flight 8792, we are ready for boarding now".

 **-o0o-**

 **Barcelona, 09.00 a.m**

Aku senang sekali dengan ritme ibu kota. Berlari, mengejar, terburu-buru, mengumpat, kesal, panik, _deadline_...semuanya tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Aku menyusuri kota Barcelona, tenggelam dalam keramaiannya. Mungkin saja beberapa saat aku akan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kamarku yang ada di Seoul, melupakan Lion: anjing tetangga yang sering sekali membuatku terbangun tengah malam dengan mengumpat, melupakan betapa jauhnya aku sekarang dari negara kelahiranku, melupakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pengangguran (yang jalan-jalan dengan tabungan pribadi), melupakan betapa jauhnya aku dengan seorang dokter yang sudah menyelipkan cincin di jari manisku.

Menikmati duniaku dengan caraku. Sendiri. Ditengah kota Barcelona.

Untuk apa aku disini?

Untuk menjemput keputusan.

 _Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku berhenti mencari-cari alasan, disaat kamulah yang ternyata orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Kita akan tumbuh tua bersama, dengan diri masing-masing, tetapi mempunyai teman hidup sebagai tempat selalu berbagi. Pergi ketempat yang sukai. Mencoba hal baru yang belum pernah kita lakukan._

 _Barcelona, I'm here!_

Satu paragaf kutulis dibuku harian, perjalanan pertamaku di Barcelona. Tujuan pertama hari ini adalah Modernist Buildings.

 **-o0o-**

Gelas kopi diatas meja sudah separuh kuteguk. Aku menatap jalanan yang disirami gerimis dari balik jendela kaca.

 _Dunia terlihat tampak lebih indah jika diamati dari balik jendela._

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, sebenarnya itu bukan murni ucapannya, dia hanya meng _copy_ ucapan seseorang yang pernah ia temui di dalam bus saat perrjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

Barcelona memang kota yang tak pernah tidur, tetap saja sibuk meski gerimis sekalipun. Rentetan lampu jalanan dipetang hari menghiasi sepanjang jalan kota. Warna petang di sore yang gerimis ini membuat perasaanku terasa hangat meski aku tahu aku hanya seorang diri disini, tanpa Chanyeol, tanpa pelukan hangatnya.

 _Setidaknya aku tahu, kemana aku harus pulang, disaat semua jalan terasa terlalu panjang dan jiwaku terasa lelah dan pegal. Setidaknya aku tahu, kemana hati ini akan kembali menghangat di tengah hujan. Setidaknya ada alasan itu, kenapa aku memilihmu. Memilih senyummu._

 _Sayang, aku akan pulang!_

Lembar buku harianku kembali kugoreskan pena. Ini adalah coretan terakhir sebelum aku meninggalkan Barcelona.

Negara dan ribuan keindahannya ini tidak akan aku lupakan. Enam hari terakhir menjadi seorang pelancong di Barcelona yang bahkan tak pernah aku temui sebelumnya meninggalkan kesan yang luar biasa.

 **-o0o-**

Ada hal yang kadang tak bisa kau putuskan disaat orang lain membutuhkan. Kamu tidak akan menjadi kita tanpa aku. Pernahkah kita pergi untuk mencari dan menemukan jawaban sendiri? Adalah aku, aku yang memilih untuk berlari dari situasi. Iya, sendiri. Mendapatkan ujung tali dari keputusanku untuk meninggalkan impian kecil yang kebangun sejak aku mengenal apa itu bola dunia, dimana letak bermuda, dimana biji kopi pertama kali ditemukan.

Meskipun perjalanan kali ini benar-benar memanggil isi dompetku, namun aku butuh liburan, benar-benar butuh menyegarkan isi kepala. Apalagi jika benar nanti aku akan menjadi pengantin seorang dokter kelak, maka perjalanan ini akan menjadi waktuku yang paling berharga sebelum berkeluarga. Aku hanya butuh berpikir sendiri, tanpa berbagai masukan dari orang lain, apalagi mengenai impian kecilku yang sudah kuhanyutkan disungai Spree di Berlin minggu lalu dengan sebuah perahu kertas yang aku lipat sendiri.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal, atau mengulang keputusan yang sama. Aku tak mau berandai-andai. Aku mengerti bahwa selalu ada jalan atas apa yang sudah kau pilih. Mungkin aku pernah meninggalkan kekasihku yang tengah berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya, namun tidak kali ini. Tidak ada yang lain, aku hanya ingin seorang Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya untuk menemaninya menyelamatkan nyawa, tetapi menemani mengahadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada.

 **-o0o-**

From: byunbaekhyun mail. co. uk

To: chanyeolpark hotnet. co. uk

 _Mr. Park! Are you there ?_

Xxx

Chanyeol hampir saja menabrak meja kerjanya saat notifikasi emailnya berbunyi. Dengan sekali sentuhan jari, email itu terbuka, ada sebuah foto disana. Sebuah foto yang di kirim oleh seseorang yang hampir tiga minggu ini ia rindukan.

Foto itu adalah foto telepon umum. Tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Di pertemukan oleh takdir.

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Seoul Station, december, 2015**_

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi besi panjang dan dingin yang ada di stasiun kereta. Satu koper besar dibawah kakinya. Baekhyun duduk sambil meniup-niup segelas kopi panas yang ada di tangannya. Tentu saja ia kedinginan, memang siapa yang mau duduk disini? Stasiun Seoul pukul sebelas malam pasti sudah mulai sunyi, apalagi dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Cuaca dingin menjelang bulan desember.

"Hai," suara bass seseorang dari belakangnya membuat kegiatan meniup kopinya terhenti. Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Tentu saja ia mengenal suara itu, sangat kenal malah.

"Hai juga," jawab pemuda manis itu tanpa menoleh, tidak sopan memang, tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Ia tahu Chanyeol mengitari kursi besi panjang tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tanpa sempat menghela napas, Chanyeol tau-tau sudah ada di depannya. Berlutut, lalu menggenggam kedua tanganya yang masih memegang gelas kopi. Mata mereka bertemu. Terdiam selama kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Mata Chayeol seolah mengatakan _'ada banyak tentang pasienku yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu selama tiga minggu ini'._

Mata Baekhyun pun seolah menjawab _'aku pun ada banyak cerita yang ingin kubagi denganmu juga...'._

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun- _ah..._ " ucapan Chanyeol membuat perasaan Baekhyun meledak.

Didekapnya Chanyeol erat, seolah-olah lelaki tinggi itu akan pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol mengecup keningnya bertubi-tubi.

Ini bukan hanya tentang kerinduan, namun juga tentang segala keputusan itu.

Keputusan untuk...

"Aku pulang Chanyeol- _ah_ , sesuai janjiku pada diriku sendiri, kita akan memulai lembaran hidup kita yang baru...".

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
